Akatsuki no Setsubun
by zephyrus 123
Summary: The last chapter is update. "Selama ini hanya gue yang kerja! Lo liat! Tangan gue memar dimana-mana, jubah gue jadi bau asap, dan satu hal yang tidak bisa gue maafkan, rambut gue---rambut gue kebakar!" ucap Itachi histeris.
1. Prepare

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Akatsuki no Setsubun by Dei-kun coolz**

**Prepare**

_TANG TENG TRANG!!_

"Woi--! BANGUN---! Rapat mendadak, rapat mendadak!" teriak Pein meniru suara sirine ambulans.

_TANG TENG TRANG!!!_

Tidur lelap anggota Akatsuki lainnya terganggu karena suara panci Pein yang bak suara paus biru _(Balaenoptera Musculus)_. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya pun keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa sih lo? Emang gak ada cara lain bangunin orang?!" gerutu Sasori yang keluar pertama kali dari kamarnya.

"Orang? Bukannya lo boneka?" gumam sang leader gak mau kalah.

_BRAKK!_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa dari kamar Kakuzu.

"Pein! Lagi-lagi lo! Sudah berapa panci yang lo hancurin, HAH?! Lo kira panci tu murah apa?!" teriak Kakuzu yang langsung menyerobot panci dari tangan Pein, tapi sayangnya dia terlambat, pancinya sudah bolong. "Lo liat nih! LIAT!! Utang lo bertambah 50% di tambah pajak 20%!!"

Pein yang hutangnya sudah berjuta-juta memprotes dengan semangatnya, "APA? Gue gak setuju! Lagian cuma satu panci! Tu panci juga gue yang beli, itu juga masih utang dengan warung sebelah!"

"Lo beli ni panci minjem dari duit kas, kan? Wajar aja utang lo bertambah--!" gerutu Kakuzu dengan otak koruptor kelas kakapnya. "Apa tadi gue gak salah denger, 'satu panci' lo bilang? Bukannya dalam satu bulan ini lo udah ngancurin 12 panci lebih, heh?!" tanya Kakuzu dengan muka horrornya.

'_Ukh--! Percuma aja gue berantem ama ni koruptor, gak bakalan menang,'_ kata Pein membatin. Pein melihat sekeliling, "Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. Tapi--"

"Apa lagi, un--?" Deidara yang sedari tadi diam melihat kelakuan leader-nya angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya ada bau gak enak deh!" kata Pein sambil menutup kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Apa maksud lo liat-liat gue?!" tanya Kisame yang merasa dilihat dengan biadap oleh Pein. "Untung aja samehada gue di kamar. Kalo enggak, gue jamin leher lo gak bakalan selamat!!"

Pein yang merasa ngeri dengan perkataan Kisame barusan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Tobi. "Oke! Lebih baik kalian mandi aja deh. Gue tunggu di ruang rapat, gpl!" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Bukannya dia sendiri juga belum mandi? Keluyuran juga cuma pake boxer, warna ijo lagi!" ujar Hidan yang gak sadar juga make boxer.

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya berlalu ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

--Di ruang rapat--

"Lo tau kan sekarang hari apa?" tanya Pein membuka rapat.

"Anak TK juga pada tau sekarang hari apa, Rabu 'kan?" gumam Hidan pertama.

"Ternyata otak lo juga sama aja dengan anak TK, bukan itu maksud gue!" cibir Pein.

"Oh, gue tau. Bukannya sekarang hari dimana matahari berada di belakang bulan dan bla bla bla--" ujar Itachi sotoy, padahal gak tau apa-apa.

"Cukup, sensei! Lo salah tempat jika ingin ngajar!" ucap Pein yang mulai menguap. "Apa di sini emang gak ada yang tau ini hari apa?" tanya Pein kembali.

"Sekarang waktunya lo semua pada bayar duit kas," ujar Kakuzu yang mulai membuka buku kasnya, "Yang pertama, Pe--"

Pein yang seakan sudah mendapatkan firasat namanya yang akan disebut duluan dengan segera memotong kalimat Kakuzu. "Payah, ah, lo pada! Otak udang semua!" gerutu Pein mulai sewot yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari para anggotanya. "Bentar lagi kan _risshun_!" jelas Pein.

"Emang kenapa kalo risshun, un?" tanya Deidara yang tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mo liat sakura bermekaran ya? Tapi kan masih ada waktu dua bulan lagi," kata Tobi girang.

Kisame yang sudah tak sabar lagi dengan pertanyaan Pein yang ambigu itu, mulai menarik samehada dari punggungnya lalu mengelus-elusnya, "Sepertinya samehada gue mo mencari darah segar deh!"

Pein yang sudah merasa takut memulai pembicaraannya lagi, "_Setsubun_! Apa gak ada yang ingat?"

"Ngapain kita ngadain acara kayak gitu? Gue kira rapat nangkep Kyuubi, padahal gue dah bela-belain gak maen game yang baru gue beli kemaren. Brengsek lo!" kata Deidara marah.

"Bener tuh! Kita kan karakter antagonis, gak penting banget sih ngadain acara kayak gitu," ujar Itachi yang setuju dengan Deidara.

"Karena kita belum dikontrak lagi dengan Kishimoto-sensei, gak salah kan kita ngadain acara kayak gitu! Emang kenapa kalo kita karakter antagonis, gak ada yang akan memenjarakan kita kan?" tanya Pein yang meminta persetujuan dari anggota lainnya.

"Masa peran antagonis kayak kita ingin ngusir setan, kan gak banget tuh!" seru Kisame.

'_Kalo lo sih gue wajar karena muka lo emang mirip dengan setan,'_ umpat Pein. "Lo pada pernah denger pepatah 'Dimana bumi dipijak, di situ langit dijunjung' gak?" tanya Pein kepada anggota gebleknya.

"Gak tuh! Emang ada pepatah kayak gitu?" tanya Hidan.

"Iya nih. Ketua suka ngarang," gumam Tobi dengan watados-nya -?-.

"Emang susah kalo bicara pada orang rimba kayak kalian!" hina Pein. "Ini 'kan Jepang. Nah, kalo di Jepang tuh ada acara Setsubun, sebagai warga Jepang yang baik, kita juga berhak melaksanankan Setsubun," jelas Pein.

'_Orang rimba? Enak banget ngomongnya! Lagian tu pepatah gak pernah gue denger sebelumnya!'_ umpat Hidan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjadikan Pein sebagai tumbalnya, tapi karena itu dilarang agama, gak jadi deh!

"Gue mo ralat perkataan lo tadi. Bukannya kita gak diakui di sini a.k.a illegal terus kita juga bukan warga yang baik a.k.a jahat," jelas Sasori yang baru ngomong.

"Udah, udah, UDAH!!" teriak Pein sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Gue gak mau lagi dengar ocehan kalian! Pokoknya kita harus ngadain acara Setsubun, titik!" kata Pein ngotot.

"Lo kira itu gak pake du--" Lagi-lagi kalimat Kakuzu diputus oleh Pein.

"Gue anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju! Sekarang pembagian tugas!" teriak Pein mencak-mencak gak jelas. "Deidara! Lo buat 1000 boneka yang berbentuk anak-anak dan sapi dari lempung lo itu!" ujar Pein sambil nunjuk Deidara.

"Lo gila?! 1000, yang bener aja, un?! Warga Jepang lainnya juga gak sampe segitunya, di kuil juga, un!!" seru Deidara protes.

"HAH? Jadi kurang ya? Gue tambah lagi menja--"

"Oke, oke, gue setuju!" ucap Deidara menyetujui dengan terpaksa.

"Sekarang, Tobi! Tugas lo make topeng _oni_!"

"Horee! Oni!" teriak Tobi lebay.

'_Baka mitai, un!'_ batin Deidara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, Kakuzu dan Sasori, tugas kalian beli kacang kedelai!" lanjut Pein.

"Kacang kedele?! Itu kan ma--" putus Kakuzu untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Oh, jangan lupa ikannya juga!" lanjut Pein lagi. Kini muka Kakuzu berubah menjadi merah, bukan karena malu tapi karena marah. "Oke, gue setuju!"

'_Apa gue mimpi? Ah, mana mungkin! Mimpi apa gue semalam, oh gue inget mimpi ditabok Konan!'_ pikir Pein. Pein yang baru pertama kali mendapat restu dari Kakuzu langsung menepuk pundak Kakuzu berulang-ulang, "Thanks banget Kakuzu! Lo emang mengerti perasaan gue, walopun jarang banget!"

"Gue belum selese ngomong lho! Gue setuju, tapi kalian harus pada iuran. Satu kepala 15 ryo!" lanjut Kakuzu.

Pein yang tadinya bahagia karena gak diminta duit panjer oleh Kakuzu sekarang berubah loyo, _'Ternyata ini maksud dari mimpi gue semalam..."_

"Ayo, ayo, pada bayar," kata Kakuzu yang mulai menarik duit dari Sasori. Pein yang kalang-kabut karena emang gak punya duit lagi mencoba untuk meminta keringanan pada Kakuzu, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Terpaksa dia harus meminjam duit dari anggota lainnya.

'_Dasar, leader kere! Pantes aja Konan kabur!'_ umpat Sasori.

'_Kalo tau gini mending gue gak usah rekrut koruptor kayak ini!'_ batin Pein. Setelah urusan duit selesai Pein melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda, "Itachi dan Hidan menggoreng kacang kedelai dan Kisame membuat sushi!" suruh Pein.

"APA? Mana gue tega membunuh sodara-sodara gue!" ucap Kisame histeris.

"Yak, sekarang urusi tugas kalian masing-masing!" kata Pein tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kisame. _'EGP! Lagian mana ada yang mo ngakuin lo tu masih sodaraan dengan ikan, ibu lo aja gak mo ngakuin kalo pernah ngelahirin lo!'_

"Lha, jadi lo ngapain?" tanya Itachi.

"Lo tau kan gue ni leader, kan gak lucu kalo leader jadi babu!" jawab Pein nyante.

"Enak banget lo ngomong!" sahut Kisame.

"Oke, gue jadi mandor, puas lo pada!" jawab Pein sewot.

"Sama aja! Tugas lo cuma liat-liat lalu nyuruh-nyuruh, gue gak setuju, un!" protes Deidara.

"Coba angkat salah satu tangan lo pada!" pinta Pein.

Semua anggota yang ada di ruang rapat menganggkat tangannya, bahkan ada yang menggangkat kedua tangannya yang membuat ruangan rapat menjadi bau dua kali lipat.

"Yang angkat tangan tadi tanda setuju, titik!"

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung---------**_

_* * *_

_Ket:_

_Balaenoptera Musculus: paus yang terbesar di bumi dan memiliki suara paling keras. Suara paus ini lebih keras dari pada suara motor Harley Davidson. Bahkan lebih keras dari pada suara konser rock yang paling keras, dan juga lebih keras dari ledakan bom. Untung saja paus ini tinggalnya di laut ^_^ _

_Risshun: hari pertama musim semi. Sekitar awal bulan Februari_

_Setsubun: nama perayaan sekaligus istilah yang digunakan untuk hari sebelum hari pertama setiap musim. Biasanya tradisi ini dilakukan untuk mengusir oni dengan melemparkan kacang kedelai yang sudah digoreng_

_Oni: setan_

* * *


	2. Pein, Leader of Poor

**Pein, Leader of Poor**

'_Huh, dasar Pein suka seenaknya, un,'_ celoteh Deidara di dalam hatinya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan 47 lempung yang berbentuk anak-anak dan sapi. _'1000 dikurang 47, eng—853, eh, sepertinya bukan deh. 753 kali!'_ Kini Deidara sedang asyik menghitung lempung dan melupakan pekerjaan utamanya.

Pein yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Deidara menghitung-hitung gak jelas dengan jarinya, langsung menghampirinya. "Gue dah memerhatikan lo berjam-jam lalu, tapi--" ucapnya putus sambil menghitung lempung-lempung Deidara. "Tapi— APA-APAAN INI? 50 LEMPUNG AJA BELUM ADA!!" sembur Pein.

Deidara yang sudah lihai, dengan mudahnya menghindari semburan mematikannya Pein. "Gue bingung 1000 kurang 47, berapa ya, un? Dari tadi gue cari gak dapat-dapat, padahal gue udah make semua rumus matematika yang gue tahu, un," aku Deidara.

"Lo bener-bener bego, sama aja dengan yang lain. Seharusnya sebelum gue merekrut lo pada, gue adakan ujian akademis dulu," gerutu Pein sewot. "Masa lo gak tau 1000 kurang 47! Lemot lo!" hina Pein bertubi-tubi.

"Emang berapa, un?!" tanya Deidara mulai kesel. _'Sampai kapan sih ni orang bisa berhenti menghina-hina?'_

"1047!" jawab Pein.

"Kok bertambah, seharusnya berkurang, un! Otak lo dah bercampur dengan Kakuzu yang suka nambah seenaknya! Apa karena dulu lo cuma diajarin tambah-tambahan aja, heh?" cemooh Deidara.

"Gue tau kok hasil yang sebenernya!" gumam Pein. "Tapi—lo dah ngabisin waktu berjam-jam cuma untuk ngitungin sisa lempung lo! Seharusnya dalam waktu berjam-jam itu lo udah nyelesein sekitar 357 lempung. Sebagai gantinya lo harus nyelesaiin 1047 lempung lagi!" ucap Pein dengan hitungan matematikanya yang ngaco.

"Apa lo tega dengan mulut di tangan gue?!" tanya Deidara histeris.

"Gue gak peduli kalo mulut di tangan lo pada koyak, sariawan, bau mulut, berbusa, atau apalah itu, gue tetep gak peduli!!" teriak Pein mencak-mencak.

Pein berlalu, Deidara hanya meratapi nasibnya sebagai seniman Akatsuki.

- - -

"Chi, tolong kirim kami ke pasar yang paling murah!" gumam Kakuzu.

"Lo kira gue apa, heh?!" gerutu Itachi.

"Bukannya mata lo tu bisa digunakan untuk teleportasi? Cepet gue gak ada waktu lagi!" seru Kakuzu mulai kesel.

"Oke, gue akan mengirim lo berdua! Tapi—lo tau 'kan di dunia ini gak ada yang gratisan... Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Berapa?" tanya Kakuzu yang mulai tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Satu orang 10 ryo!"

"Lo mo bunuh gue?! 10 ryo kemahalan!!"

"Lo juga sama aja, masa satu orang 15 ryo. Pasti sisanya lo tilep sendiri!!" ucap Itachi yang seakan sudah tahu sistematis otak koruptor Kakuzu.

"Oke gue setuju!" seru Kakuzu yang mulai beranjak ke arah Sasori. "Sas, mana duit lo. 17 ryo!"

"WUAPUA?! 17 ryo, Itachi 'kan cuma minta 10 ryo per orang!!" protes Sasori.

"Lo bayarin gue 7 ryo sisanya! Tapi kalo lo gak mau juga nggak masalah, gue gak bisa jamin boneka-boneka aneh lo tu bakalan selamat!" ancam Kakuzu.

Sasori mulai mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dengan terpaksa dan mengambil uang senilai 17 ryo. "Nih! Makan tu duit!!"

"Gitu dong, kalo gini 'kan enak..." kata Kakuzu yang langsung menyerobot duit Sasori.

Sasori melihat isi dompetnya yang hanya berisi 6 keping logam yang bernilai 1 ryo, lalu disusul dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Kakuzu. _'Awas aja lo! Gue laporin ke KPK, nyahok lo! Untung aja gue masih punya simpanan duit rahasia. Bentar lagi juga Valentine's Day, pasti gue dapet kiriman coklat paling banyak, kalo gue jual lumayan tuh!'_ lamunnya.

"Sas, ngapain lo? Ngelanjor ya? Cepet waktu kita mepet!" seru Kakuzu.

"Enak aja lo! Gue bukan Pein yang suka ngelamun jorok!" bantah Sasori yang merasa nama baiknya tercoreng dengan kata 'ngelanjor'-nya Kakuzu.

Merekapun bersiap-siap untuk dikirim ke pasar murah dengan Mangekyou-nya Itachi. Adegan berbahaya ini hanya boleh ditiru oleh para anggota Akatsuki saja.

_JLIPP!_

Sasori dan Kakuzu menghilang dari hadapan Itachi, mungkin mereka sekarang terombang-ambing di antara ruang dan waktu.

Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Itachi sekarang sedang bersantai-santai menikmati acara sitkom yang sedang mengudara.

"HUAHAHAHA—_humpp--!!_" tawa Tobi yang sekarang mulutnya disumpal sepatu oleh Pein -?-

"Bosen banget deh gue! Acaranya gak asyik!! Apa-apaan tuh, masa yang mukanya jelek ditimpuk dan yang ganteng dipuji-puji!!" teriak Kisame yang merasa dirinya dihina. "Sini remote-nya!!" Dia langsung mengambil remote yang dipegang oleh Tobi dan menggantinya dengan film telenovela.

"Muka sangar seperti lo suka nonton pilem ginian! Apa kata dunia?!" gumam Itachi lebay.

"Gue punya ide!!" teriak Pein semangat.

"Jangan bilang kalo lo mo ngajak kita pergi ke warnet cuma untuk menuhi hasrat jorok lo!" ucap Hidan.

"Iya nih... Nanti Tobi laporin ama Konan lho!" kata Tobi yang sudah melepaskan sepatu dari mulutnya -?-

"Ya enggaklah! Sampe kapan sih lo pada gak nganggap gue suka yang begituan..."

"Sampe lo matek!" jawab Kisame.

"Terserah apa kate lo pada deh... Gue bener-bener punya ide bagus nih!"

"Apaan?" tanya Itachi gak peduli.

"Mumpung Kakuzu ngilang, bagaimana kalo kita otak-atik kamarnya? Mungkin aja di kamarnya ada duit-duit kita yang dipungut secara paksa!" kata Pein tersenyum licik.

"Bilang aja lo gak punya duit lagi dan milih jalan untuk nyolong!" gerutu Kisame.

"Kalo gak setuju yasud! Gue sendiri aja!"

"Eh, tunggu gue ikut!" kata Itachi yang disusul dengan persetujuaan dari yang lain termasuk Kisame.

Yang lain mengikuti Pein sang leader kere dari belakang. Akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar Kakuzu sang tilep duit a.k.a koruptor. "Wuiss... Gue gak nyangka ternyata kamar tu koruptor bersih dan rapi banget, gak seperti mukanya!" hina Pein.

- - -

Dunia lain, antara ruang dan waktu...

"HUACHIM!!" bersin Kakuzu.

Melihat Kakuzu bersin Sasori mundur 6 langkah ke belakang sambil menutup mulut dan hidung dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ngapa lo?" tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Apa lo gak pernah liat berita. Jangan-jangan lo tertular flu babi!!" teriak Sasori yang semakin menjauh.

"Pemikiran lo terlalu jauh, _baka_! Gue bersin karena bau badan lo, _kuso_!!" gumam Kakuzu tidak sopan yang merasa dirinya dihina-dina.

- - -

Pein mulai membongkar lemari Kakuzu, kali aja ada duit.

"Eh, liat! Gue dapet 5 amplop! Jangan-jangan isinya duit lagi!" ucap Pein girang.

"Yang bener?!" Itachi mulai mendekat ke arah Pein.

"Wah, pas donk dengan kita berlima," Hidan juga mulai mendekat.

"Berlima? Enak aja! Ni 'kan gue yang nemuin!" protes Pein.

"Oh, jadi gitu... Kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan Kakuzu jika gue adu padanya?" ancam Kisame.

"Tobi juga mau!" rengek Tobi.

"Oke, oke! Tapi untuk gue 50% karena gue yang nemuin, deal?!"

"Deal!" teriak yang lain.

Merekapun keluar dari kamar Kakuzu dan mengarah ke ruang tamu. Pein membuka amplop pertama, dia menemukan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan,

"_Anda belum beruntung"_

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Pein kecewa yang disusul oleh anggota lainnya. Dia mulai membuka amplop berikutnya.

"_Coba lagi!"_

Amplop ketiga,

"_Coba diamplop berikutnya!"_

Amplop keempat,

"_Nasib belum memihak anda, coba lagi!"_

"Sudah empat amplop gue buka tapi gak ada duitnya," kata Pein putus asa. "Pasti amplop terakhir ini ada duitnya!"

Setelah dibuka, keluar kertas yang sama, hanya saja tulisannya berbeda.

"_Mau duit? Makanya kerja!"_

_Ps: 'Jangan bosan membuka amplop yang lain ya! Masih banyak tersebar di kamar gue'_

"Brengsek lo Kakuzu!! Lo makhluk paling pelit sedunia!!" ucap Pein kesal lalu mulai membakar semua amplop dan isinya sekaligus. Anggota lainnya pada ngakak sampai ada yang guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Makan tuh 50%!!" teriak Itachi disela tertawanya.

- - -

'_Sampe kapan gue harus begini?!'_ teriak Deidara di benaknya. _'Masih ada sekitar 776 lempung lagi yang harus gue buat. Pein, sialan lo!!'_

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Berlanjut--------------**_


	3. Kakuzu, The King of Stinginess

**Kakuzu, The King of Stinginess**

_JLIIP!_

"Eh, ini dimana?" tanya Sasori. Sasori melihat sekeliling. Dia mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di kloset.

"Ukh-, Itachi! Brengsek lo!!" teriak Kakuzu yang sudah sadar dari tadi.

Sasori yang melihat benjolan di jidat Kakuzu langsung bertanya, "Kenapa tu jidat?"

"Pendaratan gue gak mulus, gini deh jadinya!" kata Kakuzu yang mulai mengusap-usap jidat malangnya. "Udah mahal-mahal bayar biaya transportasi, kita malah dikirim ke WC! Bener-bener brengsek tu anak!!" teriak Kakuzu yang masih marah atas kejadian yang memalukan ini.

"WC? OH, NO!! Mo ditaro mana muka imut gue?! Ini penghinaan besar!!" balas Sasori yang juga ikut teriak-teriak.

_GDER GDERR!!!_

"Woi!! Siapa di dalam?!!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya suara cewek.

Mendengar suara cewek di luar, perasaan Kakuzu dan Sasori mulai gak enak. Mereka pun ke luar dari WC yang disambut atau disambit dengan teriakan cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitar situ. Sasori ke luar dengan selamat walafiat, sedangkan Kakuzu ke luar dengan muka lebam di mana-mana.

"Kuso, ternyata WC umum untuk cewek!! Ini gak adil! Masa cuma gue yang kena bogeman panas dari tu cewek-cewek!!" protes Kakuzu.

"Soalnya muka lo yang paling nyeremin, wajar aja tu cewek-cewek dengan refleks membogem lo!" tawa Sasori. "Liat muka gue! Imutkan? Mana mungkin mereka berani membuat motif biru keunguan di muka gue!!" lanjut Sasori yang membuat Kakazu tambah kesel.

"Diem lo!!"

"Eh, liat! Ternyata WC umum ini dekat dengan pasar!" tunjuk Sasori ke arah pasar.

"Gue juga tau, baka!!"

Sasori teringat sesuatu yang dititipkan Pein padanya. Sebuah surat yang di tujukan pada Kakuzu. "Zu, nih ada titipan surat dari Pein!" gumamnya sambil memberi sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat buluk pada Kakazu.

Kakazu dengan segera membuka amplop yang membungkus surat di dalamnya. _'Tulisan Pein jelek juga ya,'_ hina Kakuzu membatin. Dia membaca dengan susah payah isi surat itu.

_To: 'Kakuzu Koruptor'_

_Zu, jangan lupa beli topeng oni-nya juga ya! Tadi gue lupa bilang ama lo..._

_Met memborong!_

_Salam maniezz,_

'_Pein kyut nan ganteng bin macho'_

Kakuzu yang masih kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi langsung merobek-robek surat Pein menjadi serpihan kecil dan menginjak-nginjaknya sampai tanah di sekitar situ retak. Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu secara live di depan matanya sendiri merasa ngeri dengan Kakuzu.

"Awas aja kalo gue pulang nanti. Utang lo gue tambah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat!!" Kakuzu mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan mulai mencari stand yang menjual barang yang sedang dicari. Kakuzu mulai mendekati stand yang menjual topeng oni, Sasori hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Ji-san_, ni topeng berapa harganya?" tanya Kakuzu pada paman penjual topeng.

"Oh, yang itu... 23 ryo," jawab penjual.

"APUA?!" sembur Kakuzu.

"Anda budek ya? Saya bilang dua pu--" Omongan penjual diputus oleh Kakuzu.

"Bukan itu maksud gue! 23 ryo?! Apa gak kemahalan?!" bentak Kakuzu.

Penjual topeng mulai kesal dengan pembelinya, "Jadi maunya berapa?!"

"3 ryo deh!" tawar Kakuzu.

'_Buseet! Gile bener ni koruptor!!'_ batin Sasori kaget.

"APUA?!" kini penjual yang menyembur Kakuzu. "Gak salah tuh?! 3 ryo?! Kalau begini saya bisa rugi besar!!"

"Oke, pas-nya berapa?" tanya Kakuzu yang mulai mengelap semburan liur bertubi-tubi dari penjual.

"20 ryo!"

"17 ryo deh!" tawar Kakuzu lagi.

"Gak bisa! Saya maunya 20 ryo!"

"Topeng jelek gitu kok harganya mahal," cercah Kakuzu mulai sewot karena penawaraannya ditolak.

"Namanya juga topeng oni tentu saja jelek kayak muka anda!" gumam penjual yang membalas hinaan Kakuzu. Kakuzu mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Oke, gue beli... Tapi kurang 1 ryo lagi ya? Ya? Ya?" kata Kakuzu sambil sujud di hadapan penjual topeng. Karena penjual topeng merasa risih dengan pemandangan di depannya dan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka berdua, mau tidak mau dia menyetujuinya.

"Eh, gak perlu sujud! Malu tauk! Nanti dikira saya ngapa-ngapain anda lagi! Oke, 19 ryo," seru penjual yang mulai muak dengan pembelinya.

Mendengar persetujuan dari penjual topeng, Kakuzu langsung berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. Tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat dengan Sasori yang sudah memalingkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

'_Ternyata Sasori dah tau trik gue!'_ batin Kakuzu kesal. "Nih!" Kakuzu mengeluarkan duit 19 ryo dari dompet yang lebih mirip sampah kertas yang dilipat-lipat hingga menjadi dompet.

'_Ya, ampun! Sampe segitunya!'_ gumam Sasori membatin yang melihat dompet Kakuzu.

Setelah selesai tawar-menawar dengan penjual topeng, Kakuzu dan Sasori melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Zu, lo gak malu ya? Sampe sujud gitu! Gue yang jalan ama lo aja malu!" gurutu Sasori mengejek.

"Ngapain malu? Demi duit apapun akan gue lakukan, rasa malu bisa ditutupi dengan duit," jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Pantes aja gak ada cewek yang mau ama lo. Lo tu malu-maluin, pelit, aneh, jelek lagi! Kalo ada cewek yang mau ama lo, pasti tu cewek gila ato syaraf-syaraf di otaknya pada putus!" hina Sasori.

"Mulut lo bisa diam gak sih?!" bentak Kakuzu kesal.

"Sekarang gue tau kenapa Kishimoto-sensei membuat lo mati dengan cepat, pasti lo minta bayaran yang paling besar. Lagian aksi lo gak ada bagus-bagusnya!" cemooh Sasori lagi tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kakuzu.

"Lo juga sama aja 'kan? Masa mati di tangan cewek! Lo tu lebih malu-maluin!" balas Kakuzu.

"Udah ah! Gak enak bicara ama lo. Lo nyebelin!" Kini Sasori yang mulai kesal.

"Emang siapa yang mule duluan? Lo 'kan?!"

"IKAN SEGAR! IKAN SEGAR! BARU DI TANGKEP TADI PAGI!!" teriak pemuda penjual ikan yang menawarkan dagangannya.

Mendengar ada yang menyebut 'ikan', Kakuzu langsung mengarah ke asal suara itu.

"Kayaknya tu pemuda kerempeng tereak-tereak bilang 'ikan' deh. Yok, ke sana!" ajak Kakuzu.

"Gue di sini aja!" kata Sasori menolak. Dia lebih memilih berdiri di tempat pembuangan sampah dari pada harus melihat aksi tawar-menawar Kakuzu secara live. _'Lebih baik gue liat aksi tu korup dari sini aja! Gak ada untung-untungnya gue nempel terus ama dia,'_ lamunnya.

Mendengar penolakan dari Sasori, Kakuzu melangkah sendiri dengan pasti ke arah pemuda kerempeng itu.

"Lo jual ikan?" tanya Kakuzu gak yakin.

'_Ni orang buta kali yak?'_ batin pemuda itu. "Ya, gue jual ikan. Mo beli yang mana?"

"Ikan itu berapaan?" tanya Kakuzu yang nunjuk ikan salmon.

"Ini? Ini harganya 46 ryo per kilo!"

"OMG! Mahal banget! Kalo gitu yang itu, deh!" tunjuk Kakuzu ke arah ikan tawes.

"34 ryo per kilo!" jawab pemuda penjual ikan rada sewot.

"ADUH GUSTI! Masih mahal! Emang gak ada yang murahan gitu?" tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Namanya juga ikan segar, tentu aja mahal-mahal. Kalo mau yang murah, ada sih, tapi--" putus pemuda.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu mendesak. "Asalkan murah gue mo beli!"

"Yakin nih lo mau beli? Tu ikan gak layak lagi untuk dimakan lho!" jelas pemuda penjual ikan.

"Bagi kami semua bisa dimakan!"

"Kami?" Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk memandang sekitar.

"Ya, gue, 6 makhluk kere, dan itu, tu temen gue yang berdiri di sana!" Kakuzu menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang berada di seberang.

Sasori yang sadar dirinya di tunjuk-tunjuk dan mendengar kata 'teman' dari Kakuzu langsung teriak-teriak dari seberang, "Gue bukan temennya!! Gue cuma nemenin dia!!!" Sasori gak peduli dengan tatapan sekitar yang melihat dirinya teriak-teriak. Baginya hal yang paling memalukan sebelum 'dibunuh oleh cewek' adalah menjadi 'teman'-nya Kakuzu.

"Gak usah dengerin si Cebol itu! Ok, kita lanjut kepermasalahan utama. Mana ikan yang lo maksud?"

Si pemuda mengangkat sebuah box plastik yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di bawah. "Ni yang gue maksud! Tapi lebih baik jangan beli yang ini deh!" ujar pemuda itu.

Kakuzu melihat box itu dengan seksama. Di dalamnya terdapat ikan yang sudah dikerubuti oleh laler. "Hmm- emang berapa tuh?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Jadi lo bener-bener minat ama ni ikan yang lebih mirip sampah, hah?!" tanya pemuda tak percaya. "Ni ikan sudah satu bulan lebih lho! Gak seger lagi!" Kakuzu hanya mangut-mangut saja saat dijelasin oleh pemuda itu. "Huff-- kayaknya gak ada gunanya gue bicara lama ama lo. Gue gak nanggung kalo temen lo pada mati karena makan ni ikan," lanjutnya, "Harganya terserah lo aja!"

"Baguslah, gue dah capek bicara ama orang keras kepala seperti lo. Gue beli 2 kilo!" ujar Kakuzu.

Pemuda itu menimbang ikan yang dikerubuti laler itu sampai beratnya pas 2 kilo dan memberikannya pada Kakuzu.

"Nih, duitnya!" Kakuzu menyerahkan 1 keping logam yang bernilai 1 ryo dan langsung mengambil ikan yang disodorkan oleh pemuda.

"Dasar!! Gue dah ngabisin tenaga dan waktu cuma untuk ngejelasin semua ini demi lo! Tapi apa coba balasan lo! Lo cuma ngehargain semua ini dengan 1 ryo!!!" teriak pemuda penjual ikan marah-marah sambil memamerkan kekuatannya dengan membalikan meja yang penuh dengan ikan-ikan segar. Alhasil ikan-ikan segar tadi jatuh dengan sempurna ke bumi.

"Salah lo sendiri. Lo bilang harganya terserah gue aja!" kata Kakuzu sambil berlalu.

Sasori yang melihat semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Dosa apa yang pernah dilakukan ibu gue sehingga gue harus melihat semua ini,' _batinnya.

"Sas, lo tu malu-maluin gue tadi! Kenapa lo gak bilang 'ya' aja!" ujar Kakuzu yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Lebih baik lo yang malu daripada gue. Bisa-bisa image imut gue runtuh karena lo!" ucap Sasori gak peduli.

"Terserah lo, ah!! Sekarang tinggal beli kedele aja."

"...Eh, liat! Di sana kayaknya ada yang jual kedele deh," kata Sasori menunjuk dengan memonyongkan mulutnya.

Kakuzu pun melangkah ke arah penjual kedelai, Sasori hanya berdiri menunggu.

"Kedele ni berapa harganya?" tanya Kakuzu pada penjual kacang-kacangan.

"1 kilo 15 ryo," jawab penjual.

"Muahal buanget!"

"Ini kedele impor, jadi harganya mahal," lanjut penjual.

"Emang gak bisa dipotong gitu harganya?" tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Gak bisa! Kalo mau yang murah congkel aja kedele yang ada di tempe sisanya bisa digoreng sendiri walopun cuma ragi-nya doank!" jawab penjual cuek.

"Bukannya tempe sekarang kedelenya pada dikit! Kedelenya juga bisa diitung dengan jari lagi! Gue maunya kedele bukan kedele tempe!!" ketus Kakuzu.

"Kalo lo mau bayar 15 ryo per kilo, gue kasi! Tapi kalo lo gak mau, ganti aja dengan kacang tanah!!" penjual mulai kesel.

"Kacang tanah? Boleh juga tuh! Berapa harganya?"

"10 ryo per kilo!"

'_Kalo gue beli kacang tanah gue bisa untung 5 ryo, lumayan tuh...'_ pikir Kakuzu yang tersenyum lebar -?-. Melihat senyuman Kakuzu yang patut disensor itu penjual langsung merinding. "Ok, gue beli yang kacang tanah 1 kilo, tapi yang kulitnya udah dikupas ya!!"

Setelah membeli kacang tanah, Kakuzu dan Sasori melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Zu, Pein kan minta kedele bukan kacang tanah!" ujar Sasori.

"Gak pa-pa kan. Lagian kedele mahal!" kata Kakuzu gak peduli.

"Bukannya duit yang kami kasi masih cukup, malah masih sisa banyak! Mubazirkan kalo tu duit gak digunakan?!" tanya Sasori gak rela.

"Gak bisa! Lo tau kan siapa yang dari tadi kerja? Lo juga tau berapa mahalnya jasa gue ini!!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Jadi sisa duitnya untuk lo sendiri?!"

"Gue gak perlu capek-capek bilang lagi lo juga dah ngertikan, Cebol!" gumam Kakuzu.

'_Dasar koruptor, seenak udele!!'_ batin Sasori kesal. "Sekarang gue mo pulang! Gue gak kuat lagi nemenin lo! Gue berterimakasih banget ama Kishimoto-sensei karena gue mati duluan!!"

"Pulang? Ok, kita pulang sekarang! Lagian semua barang dah dibeli!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Gue mo pulang make taksi!"

"Gak masalah kalo lo masih punya cukup duit! Gue mo pulang jalan kaki aja!"

'_Dasar pelit!!'_ batinnya lagi. Sasori mengeluarkan dompet dan melihat isinya, sepertinya duitnya kali ini gak akan cukup untuk naik taksi. "Ukh- coba aja duit gue masih banyak!!"

Akhirnya Sasori pulang jalan kaki bersama Kakuzu. Selama diperjalanan Sasori hanya bergumam, "Image gue bener-bener runtuh!!!" dan Kakuzu hanya menghitung kekayaannya yang didapat selama menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung-------------------**_


	4. Pod

***Pod***

"Akhirnya selesai juga, unn!!" seru Deidara senang. Dia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, sekarang waktunya melapor pada Pein.

Deidara mendapati Pein sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa empuk. Rasa senang Deidara berubah menjadi kemarahaan yang memuncak. "Gue kerja rodi dari tadi sampe tangan gue serasa mo putus, lo malah enak-enakan tidur, un!! WOI~ KAMPRET! BANGUN!!!" teriak Deidara. Tapi sayangnya Pein tidak bereaksi apapun.

Deidara pergi ke dapur sambil membawa ember besar, berniat mengambil air dingin. Lalu dia kembali dengan seember air dingin di dalamnya.

_BYUUR!! _

Dia langsung menyiramkan air dingin itu ke Pein yang masih tertidur.

"PUAH--!!" Pein terbangun dengan mata melotot dan pandangannya terarah ke Deidara yang sedang berdiri memegang ember di sampingnya. "Apa yang lo lakukan, HAH?!!" tanya Pein yang mulai menggigil.

"Seharusnya gue yang nanya gitu! Lo enak-enakan tidur sedangkan gue—gue kerja ngembanin niat aneh lo, un!!"

"Kan lo gak perlu bangunin gue dengan nyiramin gue gitu! Lo kate gue Zetsu yang harus disiramin tiap hari! Kalo gini terus gue bisa cepet mampus kehirup aer!!"

"Sebenernya setelah nyirem lo gue mo langsung ngelanjutin niat gue mutusin kabel dan gue lengketin ke badan lo, tapi lo keburu bangun, un," kata Deidara innocence.

"Dah, ah! Ngapain lo bangunin gue?" tanya Pein kesel.

"Kerjaan gue dah selese, gak ada kurang satu apapun!" Pein hanya mangut-mangut saja saat Deidara menjelaskan. "Sekarang gue mo minta bayaran gue!" lanjut Deidara.

"Oh, jadi lo mo minta bayaran... Dah gue duga sebelumnya. Kalo mo bayaran minta aja ama Kakuzu, duit gue ama dia semua," gumam Pein.

"Gak bisa. Gue maunya langsung dari lo!" Deidara ngotot.

"Kalo gitu tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, setelah gue nangkep Kyuubi!" jelas Pein sambil berlalu meninggalkan Deidara.

- - -

Kakuzu dan Sasori akhirnya sampai di markas Akatsuki yang disambut dengan pelukan dari Pein... Yah, tentu saja mereka tidak mau dipeluk oleh Pein. Bukan karena bau badan Pein yang naudzubillah minzalik tapi karena takut ketularan penyakit kere Pein yang gak pernah sembuh-sembuh.

"Akhirnya kalian balik juga! Mana pesenan gue?" tanya Pein pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu menyodorkan semua barang yang dibelinya pada Pein. Pein memeriksa dengan seksama, barang kali ada duit yang keselip walaupun hanya bermungkinan 0,1 banding 1 juta.

"Lho--" Pein terpaku dengan isi disalah satu kantung plastik "Ini kedele ato kacang kapri sih?"

'_Bego banget sih lo nyamain kacang tanah ama kacang kapri,'_ batin Sasori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan kacang kapri tapi kaca--" Kalimat Sasori terputus karena tatapan Kakuzu bagaikan tatapan Medusa yang bisa membuat benda yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi batu. "Aaaa--"

"Kenapa lo? Baut-baut lo pada longgar ya? Ato lo kekurangan oli?" tanya Pein ngaco.

"Sasori cuma mo bilang kalo itu bukan kacang kapri tapi kacang kedele... Ya kan, Sas?" kata Kakuzu mengambil alih pembicaraan. Sasori hanya mengangguk pasrah, memang tidak ada yang bisa ngalahin Kakuzu termasuk sang Leader yang begonya gak ketulungan.

Pein mulai membuka kantung berikut yang berbau busuk. "Zu, apaan ni?" tanya Pein sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Itu ikan yang lo pesen," jawab Kakuzu.

"Ini ikan ato bangke? Kok bau busuk gini?" tanya Pein heran. Dia langsung melemparkan ikan busuk itu ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat bangke ikan itu melayang ke arahnya langsung menghindar dengan gerakan slow motion yang telah dipelajarinya berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Duit kita gak cukup untuk beli ikan seger jadi gue beli tu ikan," ujar Kakuzu dengan watados-nya.

"Gak cukup? Kok bisa? Perasaan duitnya berlebih banyak..." Pein mulai menginterogasi.

"Bagi gue bisa-bisa aja. Utang lo yang seharusnya berkurang bisa gue tambahin..."

_Glek!_ Pein menelan ludah. Dia mulai mengambil kantung busuk yang terjatuh karena Sasori tidak mau menangkapnya. _'Lagian siapa juga yang mau menyambut kantung busuk gitu!'_ pikir Sasori.

- - -

Di ruang tamu, Hidan sedang berdzikir, Itachi sedang membaca buku yang berjudul 'Cara Menghilangkan Keriput Permanen', dan Kisame sedang menghitung berapa duri yang ada di Samehada-nya. Pein datang dengan menenteng dua kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Aki-Same, gak ada gunanya lo ngitungin tuh duri! Lebih baik lo kerjain tugas lo, buat sushi!" ujar Pein yang membuat konsentrasi Kisame buyar.

"Apa maksud lo Aki-Same?! Lo kira gue dah setua Itachi!!" bentak Kisame kesal.

"Gue lagi gak mood berantem ama lo. Ni ikannya! Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya ni ikan harus jadi sushi sebelum acara _Setsubun_ besok dimulai!" suruh Pein sambil menyodorkan kantung ikan ke muka Kisame. Kisame segera meraih kantung busuk itu dan dilihatnya sodara-sodara jauhnya mati dengan mata melotot tak tenang.

Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Kisame saat ini. Dia beranjak meninggalkan kegiatan super gak pentingnya, menuju dapur.

Sekarang gilirang Itachi dan Hidan. "Heh, lo berdua..." Itachi meninggalkan bacaannya dan menatap Pein yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sedangkan Hidan membuka kedua matanya yang tadi masih terpejam. "Berikutnya tugas kalian, menggoreng ni kedele!" Pein melempar kantung berisi kacang ke meja yang berada di situ.

"Kalo urusan menggoreng gue serahkan pada lo, Itachi!" gumam Hidan innocence.

Mendengar perkataan Hidan yang selayaknya bos kesiangan itu, Itachi langsung menolak tidak setuju. "Enteng banget lo ngemengnya! Lo kira gue ni budak lo!! Apa kata leluhur gue! Masa darah Uchiha seperti gue disuruh menggoreng kedele---" Itachi melihat isi kantung. "Eh, bentar—Ini kedele ato kacang tanah?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Itu kedele! Bukan kacang tanah, kapri, apalagi kacang panjang!" jelas Pein yang memang bodoh dalam hal membedakan jenis kacang-kacangan.

"Kedele dari zaman baheula!! Diliat dari manapun itu kacang tanah!!" Itachi ngotot bahwa itu memang kacang tanah. "Menurut lo gimana?" tanya Itachi kepada Hidan.

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusan gue!" jawab Hidan yang sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu pintar _--baka--_ soal kacang-kacangan.

"Gue gak peduli itu kacang tanah ato kedele, itu sudah harus digoreng sebelum pagi tiba!!" Pein naik pitam, dia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

- - -

Pein berjalan menuju ruangannya, duduk di kursi yang sudah selayaknya diganti. Dia memandangi kalender khas Timur yang menghiasi dinding yang sudah mulai retak di sana-sini. Di kalender itu tertera tulisan Kanji '2 Februari', besok acara Setsubun dimulai. Tapi—entah kenapa ada yang ganjil pada kalender itu. Pein terus memikirkan apa yang sedang mengganggu otaknya sekarang... Pein tertidur di tengah niat mulianya itu. Sungguh pilihan yang tepat untuk segera mengakhiri pemikiran yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh otaknya yang masih di bawah anak TK dan inilah contoh yang tidak layak ditiru oleh leader manapun.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Berlanjut---------------**_


	5. How Poor You Are!

**How Poor You Are!**

"Ohayou minna-sannn~!" Suara Tobi memecah keheningan di ruang rapat Akatsuki. Tobi tidak sadar kalau dia lagi ditungguin oleh anggota lainnya.

Deidara menatapnya kesal, "Kemana aja sih lo?! Kami dah nungguin lo sampai kering, un!!"

"Senpai galak amat. Tobi-kan punya urusan sendiri, ini juga sudah diusahain datang lebih cepet!" ucap Tobi memberi alasan yang luar biasa tidak logis, yang di luar akal sehat seorang seperti Tobi. Sejak kapan Tobi punya urusan? Hanya dia yang tahu.

"Nasib lo beruntung hari ini. Coba aja ada Zetsu, pasti lo sekarang gak akan sempat ngemeng kayak tadi, karena sebelum lo ngemeng sudah ditelen duluan," ujar Hidan yang berbicara sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Ada apa dengan Hidan hari ini? Apa dia lagi mengolahragakan bibirnya--? Tapi sepertinya dia lagi memakan sebuah permen.

"Maaf deh Senpai-tachi, Tobi telat! Soalnya jam tangan Tobi sangat irit waktu," ngeles Tobi meniru salah satu kalimat dari iklan sebuah motor.

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang gak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat gak penting seperti sekarang!" seru Pein sambil menahan emosinya. "Acara Setsubun akan kita mule bentar lagi! Gue akan nanya apa yang gue perintahkan udah lo pada selesaikan." Pein membuka sebuah buku tulis kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat kumpulan tulisan jeleknya. "Deidara lempung-lempung lo dah pada siap?"

"Semua udah beres... Kalo lo gak percaya, lo bisa ngitungnya sendiri, un!" jawabnya. Dia yakin kalau Pein gak akan mau menghitung tumpukan lempung-lempungnya karena Pein cuma bisa menghitung 1-100 itu juga masih banyak anggka yang ketinggalan.

"Ok, gue percaya!"

'_Tuh 'kan bener kata gue, un!' _

"Selanjutnya Itachi dan Hidan, bagaimana?" Pein membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Be—_UHUK!!"_ omongan Hidan terputus karena Itachi langsung melabraknya. Akibatnya permen yang lagi diemutnya sedari tadi langsung keluar dari mulutnya dengan sempurna. Hidan dengan gerakan slow motion refleks menjulurkan tangannya menggapai sang permen malang yang sedang melayang di udara, tapi sayangnya permen tersebut lebih senang berada di lantai kotor dari pada di mulutnya. Hidan terpaku, tercengang, tercengo setengah hidup. "Apa yang lo lakukan, HEH?!" teriak Hidan yang baru tersadar dari cengoan-tingkat-tingginya.

"Gue CUMA melabrak lo, emang salah?" tanya Itachi dengan menaikkan intonasi disalah-satu kata. Itachi tak rela kalau yang menjawab adalah Hidan karena dia hanya terima bersihnya saja. "Selama ini hanya gue yang kerja! Lo liat?! Tangan gue memar dimana-mana, jubah gue jadi bau asap, dan satu hal yang tidak bisa gue maafkan, rambut gue—rambut gue kebakar!!" ucap Itachi histeris. Kalau dilihat lama-lama—sampe mata serasa mau katarak—rambut Itachi memang aneh hari ini—walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat— Rambut bagian depannya kelihatan kriting, untung saja tidak kebakar habis.

"Kan cuma dikit, lagian gak kelihatang. Lo masih keliatan cakep, kok!" hiburnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya Hidan menertawainya, _'Wakakakakak—Kenapa gak sekalian aja kebakar semua! Huahahaha--'_ Hidan berupaya keras menekan tawanya supaya tidak kelihatan Itachi, tapi sayangnya penekanan tawanya tersebut kurang berjalan dengan mulus. Walhasil Hidan senyam-senyum gak jelas yang membuat Itachi ngeri plus merinding.

"Udah, ah! Gue jijik liat lo senyum-nek-lampir gitu!!" ujar Itachi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Pein. "Gue udah membereskan tugas yang lo berikan. CATET!! Cuma GUE!!" Itachi melotot ke arah Pein, sebelum berakibat fatal Pein mengalihkan matanya ke arah buku yang dipegangnya.

"Berikutnya, Kisame!"

"Tenang aja, gue juga udah membereskannya!" jawab Kisame bangga seraya menepuki dadanya.

Pein menatapnya gak percaya, "Yakin lo? Bukannya lo gak tega ngeliat nasib tragis sodara-sodara lo."

Kisame lesu seketika, "Emang bener... Tapi—ini demi tugas! Gue akan melakukan apapun itu!"

Pein hanya mangut-mangut saja, "Bagus, bagus, elo semua emang _ba--_" Tatapan membunuh memenuhi ruangan rapat, _'--bu gue,'_ lanjut Pein di benaknya. "Ah, maksud gue temen yang bertanggungjawab!" ralat Pein. "Ok, acara akan kita mulai 1 jam lagi di ruang tamu, semuanya harap bersiap-siap!"

Sasori berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat, menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai -?- dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya, sebagai bantalan. Matanya tertuju pada kalender khas Timur yang berada di depannya, di kalender itu tertera '2 Februari'. Dia mulai bangkit, beniat menyobek selembar kalender, menggantinya dengan '3 Februari'.

'_Setsubun, ya... Hmm--?'_ Mata Sasori melihat keganjilan pada kalendernya itu.

-----0-----

--1 jam kemudian--

Pein menenteng seplastik besar kacang tanah yang masih dianggapnya sebagai kacang kapri, dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin acara Setsubun. Tobi sudah mengganti topeng spiralnya dengan topeng oni. Kisame meletakkan 2 piring sushi di meja dekat situ. Deidara sudah selesai meletakkan semua lempung buatannya disetiap sudut ruangan, sekarang sedang duduk di sofa. Kakuzu yang juga sedang duduk di seberang Deidara sedang bergelut dengan buku kasnya yang sudah setebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia cetakan kelima, memeriksanya dengan seksama. Itachi sedang memperdebatkan rambutnya yang kebakar pada Hidan.

"Sepertinya sudah berkumpul semua!" gumam Pein.

Kakuzu menyangkal, "Sasori?"

"Gak ada waktu untuk nunggu si Cebol itu, gue akan mule sekarang. Semuanya berkumpul!" perintah Pein. "Acara yang pertama; _mamemaki _–melempar kacang—, gue yang akan mimpin!"

Setelah mamemaki selesai, dengan Tobi sebagai objek yang akan dilempar dan banyaknya salah pengucapan mantra, Pein menyuruh yang lain untuk memunguti kacang yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Yang bener aja, un! Masa kami disuruh untuk munguti kacang-kacang yang lo lempar, kalo kayak gini mending gak usah lo lempar aja, un!" protes Deidara.

"Ya, mo bagaimana lagi... Kacang yang dibeli Kakuzu ama Sasori dikit amat. Mana cukup untuk gue dan elo-lo pada!" dalih Pein.

"Hah? Apa maksud lo 'mana cukup untuk gue dan elo-lo pada'? Jangan bilang kalo tu kacang akan kita makan! Jorok amat!" Mata Itachi melotot.

"Gue gak akan bilang karena lo sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

Setelah semua kacang terkumpul.

"Ok, sekarang saatnya untuk memakan ni kacang. Gue akan nanya umur lo-lo pada dan gue akan membagikan ni kacang sesuai dengan umur lo pada! Gue akan bersikap adil!" ucap sang Leader. "Dimulai dari Deidara!"

"Umur gue 25 tahun, unn!"

"Gak salah tuh?! Kalo gue liat, umur lo belum nyampe segitu, mungkin lo juga belum boleh nonton pilem bokep! Gue akan ngasih lo 16 kacang!"

"Ta---"

"Pernyataan gue tidak boleh diganggu gugat!" Pein menghitung kacang sampai jumlahnya 16, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, tapi kalau bisa dikurangi dia ingin menguranginya menjadi 6. "Sekarang giliran Ita---!" ucapan Pein terhenti karena matanya menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu adalah Sasori, dia hanya mengenakan boxer dan memegang gayung yang di dalamnya terdapat sikat gigi, odol, sabun, dan perangkat mandi lainnya. "Ngapain lo berpakaian kayak gitu? Acara Setsubun dah dimule, cepet ganti pakean lo yang menjijikkan itu!!" teriak Pein, padahal di dalam hatinya, _'Ya, ampyuuun!! Gue gak tau ternyata si Cebol ini manis jugaa, seksi boo!!' _

"Gue mo mandi di sumur sebelah. Percuma aja gue ikut acara yang bukan pada harinya," jawab Sasori cuek.

"Apa maksud lo??" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Apa lo gak ingat. 5 bulan lalu saat sebelum acara Setsubun kita diajak Kishimoto-sensei ke Indogakure, sebagai umpan untuk nangkep Noordin M. Top? Otomatis semua kalender yang ada di sini gak ada yang ngurusi!" gumamnya menatap tajam ke arah Pein. Sasori mulai menatap kepada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang dengan bodohnya percaya dengan semua ucapan Leader bego mereka itu, "Sisanya bisa lo pada tebak sendiri." Sasori berlalu meninggalkan semuanya.

Semua tatapan anggota Akatsuki yang semula menatap Sasori sekarang beralih ke arah Pein.

"Jadi---? Sekarang apa alesan lo--?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan horror.

"Tu-tu—tunggu du—dulu!" Pein gugup plus ngeri.

Kakuzu mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk segera menonjok sang Leader, "Kalo alesan lo gak memuaskan, tangan gue ini akan melayang di muka lo, dan akan gue cabut besi-besi yang menempel di muka lo!"

Pein memegang piercing-nya, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana piercing-nya dicabut paksa oleh Kakuzu. "Bagaimana kalo kita damai aja?" bujuk Pein menahan napasnya.

"Damai? Lo bilang begitu setelah kami merasakan semua perintah-perintah aneh lo, un! Gak bisa, un!!"

"Ta—ta--"

"Gak pake tapi-tapian, dah basi, un!" Senyum licik terukir di wajahnya, "Ok, akan kami maafkan, tapi ada syaratnya, un!"

"A—apa syaratnya?"

"Lo harus mau gue ledakin dengan lempung-lempung yang gue buat, un!" Anggota Akatsuki lainnya mengangguk.

"TIDAAAKKK!! MAAFKAN GUEEEEEE--!!!" Pein ngebirit kabur dari markas, tidak bisa menanggung semua penderitaan yang akan dialaminya nanti.

_**owaru, Fin, Tamat-------------------------------------------------- **_


End file.
